1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a camera cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a water droplet is adhered to a lens of a capturing device, refraction of light occurs due to the water droplet, which may cause the deterioration of a captured image. In the related art, in order to prevent a water droplet from being adhered to the lens, an optical unit described below has been proposed (refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2008-148276). This optical unit causes a surface of a lens area to have water repellent properties, and causes a surface of a non-lens area, which is a holder formed around the lens area, to have hydrophilic properties. With this, in a case where a water droplet on the surface of the lens area comes in contact with the non-lens area, the optical unit guides the water droplet to the surface of the non-lens area having hydrophilic properties from the surface of the lens area having water repellent properties.
The optical unit disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2008-148276 has difficulty in preventing the image quality of a captured image from being deteriorated due to a water droplet in a case where the capturing device captures an image in a vertically downward direction.